


NVP

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Multi, Nausea, Vomiting, taking care of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal has a difficult first trimester.





	NVP

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the ‘difficult pregnancy’ square on my H/C Bingo card. This ficlet is a background story to the ‘Until we met you’ art I made for Round 8 of H/C Bingo. It can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168437

Neal lets himself drop on the couch. While he was sketching murals for the babies’ room, the exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks. It feels like it takes over his whole life and he could never have expected how this pregnancy would influence his life. He is glad he doesn´t have a job like Elizabeth. He would not be able to do it. Just getting out of bed takes everything out of him. He doesn´t get how Elizabeth does it, but on the other hand she also doesn´t seem to have any problems with morning sickness like he does.

Even since he past the first four weeks, he tries to avoid going outdoors, since the city smells extra disgusting and the scents set him off. He closes his eyes and decides to take a nap.

 

* *  *

 

Peter walks in the house and finds Neal sleeping on the couch. He takes the quilt that is laying around and gently covers Neal. He doesn´t want to wake him since he was up in the early morning puking his guts out. He goes into the kitchen to make some ginger tea and toast for Neal.

He doesn´t like the way Neal is losing weight. He carries everything back to the living room and settles in a seat close by reading some files.

Half an hour later, Neal wakes and gives Peter a sweet smile when his eyes fall on him.

‘Want some tea and toast?’

Neal pales a shade and shakes his head, swallowing tickly.

‘Still tired?’

‘Yeah, figured I take a nap.’

‘That is good, but I would like for you to drink some of the ginger tea. The doctor said it would help.’

Neal nods and Peter hands him a cup. Since the tea is not boiling anymore, he drinks it.

‘What brings you home?’

‘Oh, I just wanted…’

‘to check up on me?’

‘No, I…,’ Peter sighs, ‘yes, I was worried. You didn´t look well this morning. I hate to see you feeling so sick and tired.’

Again Neal gives him a sweet smile.

‘You are sweet, but I am fine, this will pass.’

‘I know it will pass, but I just want to take care of the four most precious persons in my life. Indulge me.’

Neal gas gotten up and straddles over Peter´s lap, giving him a kiss.

‘Love you.’

‘I know, what is there not to love?’ Neal says with a smile.

 

* *  *

 

Neal wakes to the scent of food and can feel his stomach flip. He jumps up and grabs the trash can Peter set next to the table. The upstairs bathroom is just too far these days. Vomit hits the trash can and the air fills with a disgusting stench. Neal is on all fours clutching the can, his gut clenched in pain. Sweat is forming in his hair line.

A hand starts rubbing his back and he sighs and leans into the touch. Neal spits, trying to get rid of the taste of vomit and when he thinks his stomach is finally settled, he straightens out.

He can see the concern in Peter´s expression.

‘I don´t think I can take this for much longer. I hope the baby settles soon.’ Neal moans.

‘I hope so too sweetheart. Come on, I will help you up the stairs so you can brush your teeth and freshen up.

‘You now, the vomiting and the crippling exhaustion make it worse that any hangover I have ever had.’ Neal says with resignation.

‘I want you to freshen up while I make you a smoothie.’

‘A smoothie?’

‘Yeah, Mozzie brought some ingredients when you were sleeping. He says if you sip a smoothie, it will neutralize your stomach acid and blood sugar, giving you a calm feeling.’

‘Never hurts to try.’

‘Good, oh, and he also made you an appointment with an acupuncturist.’

Neal looks skeptical at Peter.

‘I know, He is your friend. But I had this guy checked out and he seems legit.’

Neal takes a deep breath. It is going to be a long first trimester.

 

**Author's Note:**

> NVP = Nausea and Vomiting of Pregnancy


End file.
